A cold new world
by Feurona
Summary: Two kids raised by the magic of disney movies find themselves inside the magic of their TV where Elsa and Jack's lives cross having to help the two kids return into the real world.
1. Chapter 1

_It was winter. A warm and cosy movie night in the living room of the Jackson family. Mr and Mrs Jackson were having fun looking at how their kids were enjoying their childhood years that would very soon be over. Their innocent sparkly blue eyes were glaring at the screen with such joy._

_Little Lia was laughing hysterically at each joke the characters cracked and she fully understood the humour of it. Thanks to those she would later in life develop a great sense of humour that would help her get through all the hardness of life with a smile on her face. She was completely amazed by the technique of animation and by the beauty of it all. She felt happy when she saw all those beautiful colours mix together forming a story. Her little 5 year-old brain couldn't quite figure out how it all worked but she had it in mind to someday learn how it was done. And so she would. Someday she would become a great animator and make millions of other kids all throughout the world happy just as she was at this very moment._

_Next to her, her big brother ,in the name of Lucas, was using his imagination to the maximum trying to imagine himself doing all those crazy things in real life. He had a great adventure spirit but was trapped by the borders that society puts. He had great ideas and was incredibly innovative. He could probably build a whole plane only using near-by materials if only someone was to believe in it. He was to become a famous inventor and traveller later in life. Those crazy scenes he was seeing in the screen were broadening his horizons and giving him so many ideas that he was jumping up and down with a huge smile on his face._

_This was all thanks to companies like Disney and Dreamworks which made two movies they were watching that night . Those were "Frozen" and "Rise of the Guardians". Little Lia and Lucas had already seen everything else produced by Disney and they were soon going to be let into the real world and made to go to school without any more movies to fill them up with hope. They knew it was happening so they tried to enjoy every minute of it._

_Soon it was credit time and their parents were turning off the lights and the TV and putting Lia and Lucas to sleep to the sound of the storm outside of their warm home. The snowflakes were falling on the ground outside making the kids feel safe and sound. They soon fell asleep letting their imaginations go crazy in their dreams while their bodies rested in the real world._

_After about 45 minutes, which is only like a second in dream time, lighting struck outside of their bedroom window and woke them both up. A wild storm was going on outside. The kids hugged each other tightly and thought about whether or not they should wake their parents up. Lia explained that it wasn't right to deprive their hard-working parents from sleep just because they got scared of a storm and Luke agreed. He suggested they should do something to keep their minds off of the scary lightning strikes outside. They both knew what that something was going to be._

_They looked at each other with the same thought and ran off ,racing each other downstairs. They jumped on the couch with smiles on their faces. Luke took the remote control and pushed the turn on button just as a lightning struck . They were shocked and stood gazing upon the TV screen filled with black and white disturbed images with a buzzing sound to them._

_After a moment or so, another lighting struck turning those images blue and giving them a shape similar to one of a snowflake. _

_Lia and Luke were shivering with fright._


	2. Chapter 2

_The DVD wasn't on and the TV shouldn't have had any image on it. Is that not right? Yes. Yes, but right in front of their eyes the two kids were witnessing a picture so beautiful and so realistic that they just stood there staring for a while. It displayed a beautiful snow storm somewhere in a magical world. The kids couldn't tell if they were watching Frozen or Rise of the Guardians since both of those took place in such land. Nothing was happening on the screen ,though. They were just watching the animated snowflakes fall and couldn't quite understand why but they wanted to touch the glass of the screen so badly. They were sort of hypnotized by the image and couldn't let any words out. Lia touched the glass softly expecting a cold glass against her skin. Instead, she felt something colder. It was wet and chilly. She could feel the snowflakes on the other side of the screen melting on her hand. The surface between the two dimension looked like water that was somehow not obedient to the rules of gravity. There was some kind of force sucking her in that she was trying to resist. Her brother on the other hand, he jumped straight in without giving it any thought. He was just longing for adventure and didn't give a damn about any consequences._

_He was immediately sucked in. That left Lia standing halfway through wondering what she should do. She was a pretty indecisive person but she could be put up to anything with a little push. That little push often was her adventurous brother. She let go._

_A few moments after they were in the middle of the beautiful picture they had been looking for though the screen. It was beautiful and rather cold. Crystal snowflakes were falling from the blue sky above them. Not a single village was on sight. All they could see were trees far in the distance. They stood speechless admiring it all._

_Suddenly , a cold shot of snow hit Lia's soft cheek like a meteor. She turned around to see her older brother gathering up snow balls for snow fight. She laughed out loud and joined in. They had fun hitting each other with ice-cold handfuls of snow as if they didn't feel the snow freezing their blood._

_They were only wearing their pajamas but the adventure was warming them from the inside ._

_Out of nowhere the amount of snow ball throws increased rapidly and it was very confusing for little Lia. She stopped for a second and she saw that there were balls coming from a lot of directions. She called her older brother by his name with her voice shaking. He stopped himself to check what was happening. Before their eyes a pile of snow shook up out of nowhere uncovering Jack Frost's body._

_He was looking at them with a rather confused face. Lia then sarcastically said "**Yes ,Jack .Yes. We can see you.**" This funny little comment put a smile on his face and made him chuckle. He was rather surprised by how she knew to make such joke._

_"**Do… Do I know you ?**"_

_"**ehh….how do we explain**" – Lia mumbled._

_"**No… We do not know …. Each other.**"- Luke so cleverly said-"**We aren't from around here but we know of you and your adventures**"_

_**"Luke ,what are you saying?**"-Lia asked with confusion._

_"**Eghmm… Jack,Can you perhaps show us around?**"- Luke asked._

_"**Around ? ..Around here ?.. but we are in the middle of nowhere**"_

_"**We are !?**" – Lia gasped._

_"**What ? No. I mean … It's kind of far from the the village but of course we are not in the middle of no where.. I was just..ugh …** " – he confusingly answered- "**but wait.. why are you so shocked .. do you not know where you are?**"_

_"**Let's say we got a little bit off track while trying to explore this new place**"- Luke commented._

_"**Oh , I understand.**" – Jack said-"**You haven't gone far. The village is just about a mile away. I imagine that's where you came from ,right?**"_

_"**Eheeeem!**"- Lia said while covering it with a sassy cough._

_"**Of course**"- Luke stated with a cheeky smile._

_The two then stood there communicating though face expressions while Jack just looked at them with complete confusion ,scratching his head with the end of his staff like some kind of monkey._

_-"**I was just here to honour my little sister .. you see the lake over there?**"- jack sadly mumbled- "**well…**"_

_- "** WHAT ?! NO ! You mean this is the lake and oh my god no this can not happen … Saddest story I've ever heard ,oh my god**"- Lia interrupted him like a typical teenage girl sobbing over a chick-flick._

_She stood there pouting and looking at him with the cutest look wanting to give him a hug. He had no idea what on earth was happening._

_"**Okaaaaay….."**- he said with a weird look on his face._

_"**Ugh. You're such a girl**"-Luke gasped with an annoyed voice._

_"**I am a girl, you idiot**"- She replied._

_"**Right… Your looks keep fooling me.**"- Luke said while laughing at his own joke._

_"**You little …..**" – Lia rumbled while squinting her eyes angrily._

_Lia stood there like a bull ready to attack while her brother looked at her with a witty smile._

_"**Break it up,guys!**"-Jack said-"**I'm taking you back to your parents.**"_


	3. Chapter 3

_You'd imagine the two lost children would want to go back home to their parents in the real world … not these two. Lia was acting responsibly as usual with her witty comments but she truly wanted to stay and have an adventure. Luke wasn't even considering going back. The two checked each other's faces to make sure they were on the same page and knew it was time for adventure._

_-"**What's wrong?**"-Jack asked. "**You want to get back home, don't you?**"_

_- "**Of course we do!**"-Luke energetically answered._

_Lia looked at him with confusion._

_-"**Waaaait…we do?**"-Lia unsurely asked._

_-"**Yes,of course…But there's no harm in visiting a few interesting places on the way ,is there?**"-Luke said pouting._

_- **"Oh, I see"**-Jack said-"**You're two adventurous little kids,aren't you?**"_

_- "**Well,Lia could be such a prude from time to time but I'm always up for some good thrill.**"-Luke said._

_-**"Okay!Let's do it! I'm taking you for a little adventure!**"-Jack said energetically._

_-"**I'M NEVER A PRUDE!**"-Lia screamed with a high pitched voice._

_- "**I'm sure! The question now is.. where to, my little fellows?**"-Jack asked._

_-"**To infinity and beyond !**"- The two children answered in one voice and giggled._

_-**"Oh ,is that something you two thought of?**"-he asked._

_-"**Not us. A friend of ours. He is a rather interesting guy. They call him Buzz Light Year and he's from outter space. He can fly and shoot lazers.**"-Luke answered._

_- **"Wooooahhhhh! How come he is not a guardian? Those powers sound epic.**"-Jack wondered._

_-"**He's not from around here…**"- Lia said trying to change the topic."**Unlike us! Who totally are! From now on that is!Yep!...**"_

_The two kids were starting to get caught up in lies._

_- "**Oh yes,so where did you say you were from?**"_

_Luke tried to figure something out fast._

_-"**Ummm…um...Arendelle...?**"_

_-**"Wrong movie,jackass!**" – Lia whispered._

_That as you probably know was the land where Frozen took place and poor Luke realising his mistake then tried to figure out a way to cover it up with more lies._

_- "**Oh,yes that's not quite far. That's where I buy my slays from**." – Jack said._

_"**WHAAAAAAAAAAAAT?!**"- The two were shocked._

_-"**Yes…What's wrong? ..It's quite a snowy place. I love it.**"_

_-"**That's around here !?**"-Lia gasped._

_-"**Yes. How do you not know? That's where you came from,right?**"_

_- "**We fell asleep on the car journey… yeah…that's it…"**-Lia so cleverly answered with a rather shaky voice-**"I thought we've travelled though half of the world of something..hah..yeah..**"_

_Luke saw she was getting stuck in her lies so he interrupted._

_-"**Oh, this reminds me! Our parents um…they..forgot..something really valuable back home…in Arendelle"**-Luke cunningly dropped more lies with a satisfied look on his face**-"So… I was wondering if we could maybe go back there to take it back.. since it's not that far?**"_

_-"**Um…I suppose it could be done…as long as we get you home in time**"-Jack answered._

_Lia and Luke looked at each other amazed at their ability to make up stories. They were quite satisfied with themselves._

_-"**To Arendelle!**"-They said in one voice._


End file.
